cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WarriorVizsla710
LEGO Hyena Brigade Script, Characters, and Etc. Characters- who will be in the movie, clones, jedi, etc. Warrior Vizsla, Burner Greencharger, Convoy Chief, Flash Flybolter, Josh DeltaFighter, Resh. Gavyn, Mavrick Enemies- Who will be the antagonists of the movie Setting- What Planet(s), Building(s), and Ship(s) that will be in the movie Plot- What the movie is about Post your Ideas Here First and Then I Will Transfer Them to the List Above: We need a logo for the opening credits, something cool and doesnt have to be too fancy. WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 13:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well for the opening theme you could just go to the window's movie maker and place the Hyena Brigade symble and put some effect's good music and there we go. But that's just the first thing that went to my mind. Btw if you were talking to me Warrior about what gear I want I'm not to picky it's good just to be in it so I'm fine with whatever you do.Castor 118 (talk) 18:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) That's what I was thinking too. The Brigade symbol would be a good opening. There is a game on star wars.com that is called crawl creator. it lets you make the star wars opening with the letters going into space and it plays the music with it too. maybe you could do the Hyena symbol and then fade into the opening crawl, that is if we need any backstory. Also, with the parts you listed you have, it looks like we could do a ship scene, jungle scene, and city scene. Maybe we have a mission in a city on a Seperatist planet, and the only way for us to get to the planet surface is to stowaway on a Seperatist ship. After that, we can bail out into the jungle, and from there make our way to the city while avoiding droid patrols or something like that. Once in the city, we do whatever our mission is. And as for the type of film, I don't think it should be an allout comedy, but I don't think it should be one-hundred percent serious either. For example, the Avengers (yes I like superhero movies) was mainly serious, but it had some funny moments in it still. And how are we showing the characters talking? I've seen lego star wars videos with voice work, and I've seen some were subtitles were used to show what the characters were saying. Either one is good. I'm thinking subtitles, then you could copy and paste from the script. I think I win the biggest post award. BGC (talk) 02:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Burner here again Warrior. If we can't think of a specific planet, we can always say it's an outer rim planet that we don't know much about. As for the mission, we could be taking out a CIS research facility, droid factory, maybe capturing one of the CIS leaders, or freeing a hostage. And I think we should start on a script soon. For the script, do you think we should write out a few sentances about each character's personality to help us keep them in character as write? BGC (talk) 05:31, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I think we should write out a few sentences to help us keep them in character. But first- Which Brigade members will be in the movie? I will try the Movie Maker thing out and see how it goes. As for the planet I think maybe Cato Neimodia or maybe Teth. Or we could just ahve it un-named as you said. I think we will most likely do subtitles, so it should be about time to work on the script, lets discuss the brigade members and villians first. WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 18:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm just going to get the script started. Please help me fill in the blanks for the character overviews. Feel free to change anything. I listed Mavrick, Resh, and Gavyn because they've been in the Brigade for awhile and are online alot, if that makes it too many people to keep track of, you can take some people out or something. BGC (talk) 03:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Main Characters Warrior CC-3423: Warrior is smart and loyal. He follows orders and likes to improvise. He is alwas kind to his fellow brothers and escpecially hates General Grevious. Burner CC-4242: Burner Is a serious clone who leads the Hyena Brigade. Flash ARC-314: Flash is a recklass and humoress clone commando and head pilot in the Hyena. Convoy NULL-13: Convoy is a some what cocky clone who shows his amazing skill when in battle. Josh Deltafighter: Josh is a Jedi who is highly skilled with a lightsaber. Mavrick (designation?): Resh (designation?): Gavyn (designation?) I was thinking for villians we could use General Grevious, Count Dooku, Nute Gunray (or other CIS leader), and maybe a not so mentioned or seen character in Clone Wars, Maybe Pre Vizsla, Durge, or even Maul and Savage since i have minifigures for practicaly every character you could think of. And how do you like the Rough Draft for the Prologue? WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 14:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Me again I did some work on the opening titles, but unfortunately I can't upload them for you to see :( WarriorVizsla710 (talk) 20:46, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Title Rough Draft Hyena Brigade symbol is shown A Crawl containing the Prologue goes across the screen like in the movies. Prologue: During a Time of War against the Radical Serperatist army the Republic lost a battle on the planet of Cato Neimodia. The valiant Republic desperate to finally capture Nute Gunray's homeworld and even Nute himself decided to dispatch one of their most advanced Armies- The 501st Legion which they quickly lost contact with and sends in the Hyena Brigade instead to complete the mission and find the missing Legion. Hi its Flash, I thought I was following this page so I would k if something changed on here. But turns out I wasn't. Anyway I think it would be cool if they were in a jungle in part of the story. I gtg so i'll tell ya the rest of my thoughts later. Cya online Flash Flybolter (talk) 21:05, June 23, 2013 (UTC)